


i can't stop myself from staring at you (when you're tired and blue, my dear)

by BookPirate



Series: i was walking away (but she's so beautiful it made me stay) [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Ezio and Sofia go to Masyaf. Ezio finds answers, Sofia eventually gets laid.





	i can't stop myself from staring at you (when you're tired and blue, my dear)

**Author's Note:**

> Bow chicka wow wowwww
> 
> Title from 'Shout About It' by the Vamps

Sofia is floating in a warm ocean, eyes closed with the sun shining brightly on the other side of her eyelids. It’s a nice, relaxing feeling, being rocked by the waves slowly.

“Sofia, wake up. We’ve arrived.” Ezio’s voice has her opening her eyes drowsily.

She looks outside and sees the train is in fact slowing down. “So soon?” she asks as she stretches.

He gives her a fond smile. “You’ve been asleep for five hours.”

“Really?” She gives him a sheepish grin. “I guess I was tired, though I don’t know why, since it seems all I’ve been doing for the last month is sleeping.”

He presses a kiss to her temple before helping her stand up as the train screeches to a halt. “You had an exciting month before that. You needed rest. In fact, I’m still not certain -”

“I’m not a child, Ezio,” she reminds him, cutting him off from the speech she knows by heart now. “I’m well enough to accompany you to the castle.” She tries to reach for the bags over their heads. “Besides, you need a translator.”

He sighs as he reaches the bags for her. “I know, I know, my Arabic is poor at best.”

“Lucky you know someone who is fluent, then, eh?” Sofia snatches her bag from Ezio, knowing he’d want to take them both.

“Trust me, I am lucky for many things,” he says with a light tap to her ass.

She lets out a squeak of surprise. “Ezio!”

He gives her an innocent look as they disembark the train and head towards their hotel. It’s not very far from the train station, which she’s thankful for. Even though she is mostly healed, it still hurts to breathe if she’s exerting herself too much.

The hotel is quiet, the town and season making it empty of  _ turisti _ , something she’s thankful for. She approaches the front desk. “Marhaba.”

“Ahlan wa sahlan.” The clerk looks at her in surprise as he continues in Arabic, “You speak Arabic?”

She smiles. “Yes. I spent some time in the Middle East when I was younger.”

The clerk smiles. “Well, I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Are you here about a room?”

“Yes, I reserved it over the phone maybe two weeks ago? Under the name Auditore. My husband and I are here to see the fortress.”

The look of surprise once again crosses the clerk’s face. “Oh? Why? There’s not much to see.”

She shrugs, taking Ezio’s hand a squeezing it. “We like to see ruins.”

“And your husband? Does he speak Arabic?”

She laughs. “Not much.”

“Well, welcome, both of you. When do you plan on seeing the fortress? I think the owner of the hotel will let you take his car, since it is a far walk.” He hands over the keys. “But, for now, here are your room keys for 306. It’s on the third floor, down the hall and on your right.”

“Thank you very much!” She leads Ezio to the elevator, sighing and leaning against him as they step inside.

He looks down at her in amusement. “DId you call me your husband?”

She blushes. “Yes, well, I didn’t want to risk being given a lecture about us sharing a room if we’re not married.”

“ _ Pensare bene _ ,” he notes with a smile. “You’re quick on your feet.”

“I have to be to keep up with you,” she teases.

He waits until they’re in their room to pull her into his arms. “I’d say you’re doing very good at that,” he murmurs, before pressing his lips to hers.

Ezio has been very gentle with her since the incident in Istanbul. She wishes he would stop treating her like a china doll, since she would very much like to have sex with him. His hands, however, stay firmly on her hips. She tries to pull them upwards, but he just pulls away with a sigh. She groans. “Ezio.”

“Sofia,” he says firmly. “Not until you’re better. Besides, we should rest before we go to the fortress.”

“I hate it when you make sense,” she grumbles.

“Yes, well, you can’t be right all the time, my heart,” he smirks as he nudges her towards her suitcase, “even if you’d like to be.”

She rolls her eyes. “That’s what you’d like to think.”

As it turns out, the owner of the hotel is willing to let them borrow his car. It’s a tiny little thing, and a stick shift, something she has to drive because it’s been awhile since Ezio has had to deal with anything larger than a motorcycle.

He fiddles with the radio dials as she watches the road carefully, trying to mind the donkeys and children that litter the streets the further out of town they get. “It shouldn’t be much farther,” he tells her, finally settling on a station.

“I assume so, since we can see it looming closer.”

He snorts. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Very,” she says with mock solemnity.

They finally pull up to the base of the mountain, and her lungs burn at the thought of walking up it. He must be thinking the same thing, because he looks over at her worriedly. “You can stay by the car, Sofia, if you want.”

She glares at him. “No, I don’t want. Come on.”

“ _ Testarda _ .” He shakes his head with a sigh, but begins to follow her up the path anyway.

It isn’t long before she’s regretting her decision, though she refuses to admit it. “Such a climb.”  

He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t comment. He does, however, reach for her hand, giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

She grins at him, before her curiosity overtakes her. “This is where your order began?”

He nods. “It began thousands of years ago, but here it was reborn.”

“By the man you mentioned? Altair?” They haven’t talked about it much, but he’s given her some of the bare bones of his story. Like how she knows his brothers and father were killed, but not why, nor how he became who he is.

“Altair Ibn Al Ahad. He built us up, then set us free.” He pauses for a moment, looking up at the fortress in the near distance. “He saw the folly of keeping a castle like this. It had become a symbol of arrogance, and a beacon for all our enemies.”

The threat of seriousness hides behinds his words, so she decides to tease him. “And the mandate for menacing suits? Was that his idea as well?”

It works, and she’s rewarded with a laugh.

She is really curious, though, so she continues, “You mentioned a creed before, what is it?”

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted.”

It takes her by surprise. “That is rather cynical.”

He hums thoughtfully. “It would be if it were doctrine. but it is merely an observation of the nature of reality. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.”

She turns the words over in her head, thinking about it. “Do you regret your decision? To live as an assassin for so long?”

“I do not remember making that decision. This life, it chose me.” She’s struck by Yusuf’s words, which seemed a lifetime ago for her, but she doesn’t say anything as he goes on, “For three decades, I have served the memory of my father and my brothers, and fought for those who have suffered the pain of injustice. I do not regret those years, but it is time to live for myself, and let them go. To let go of all of this.”

She reaches over like he had earlier, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Then let go. You will not fall far.” She hopes he reads the implication she tried to insinuate, that she would be there to catch him.

Soon, they reach the gates. There’s a sign that says not to trespass that they both ignore. 

“The end of the road,” he remarks drily, before shouldering them open.

“What do you hope to find behind that door?” she asks him, as they make their way into the basement. She knows he’s looking for the library that should be hidden underground, behind a locked door, but he’s not exactly sure where it is.

“Knowledge, above all else. Altair was a profound man and a prolific writer. He built this place as a depository for all his wisdom.” He exhales as he finds a trapdoor that they drop down into. “He saw many things in his life, and learned many secrets, both troubling and strange. Knowledge that would drive lesser men to despair.”

She bites her lip as they come to an old door, dusty beyond recognition. “Does that worry you?”

He grins at her. “Sofia, you should know by now that I am not a lesser man.”

She wraps her arms around him, knowing she cannot journey in there with him. “Ezio, you had better come out of there alive.”

“I plan to.” He presses a kiss to her temple, and she leaves him to his puzzle.

They had agreed beforehand that she would not wait for him, since there was no telling how long he would be. She hates the idea of not being close by while he goes through whatever awaits him in that room, but she promised him she would meet him back at the hotel for lunch.

The drive back is short to the hotel, and she parks the car right out front, before going inside to hand over the keys to the clerk on duty. “Shukran kabeeran! We enjoyed the ruins most thoroughly.”

“I am glad to hear that,” the clerk says with a grin, before noticing Ezio’s absence. “Did you leave your husband behind?”

“No, he just had some errands to run. I’m feeling a little tired, so I came back.”

He looks at her with concern. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I appreciate it.” She gives him a little wave before heading up to the room.

She began a new book on the train, a saga of an Icelander that she’s been meaning to read for a while now. It’s very interesting, so it’s more of a testament to how tired she is when she ends up drifting to sleep.

She does manage to awake when she hears the door open, so it couldn’t have been that deep a sleep. She sits up as Ezio enters, looking tired and confused.

“How was it?”

He looks at her strangely, sitting next to her on the bed as he tugs his jacket off. “I don’t know if you would believe me.”

“Try me.”

He launches into his tale, about what he learned and the strange vision he saw. She listens intently, strokes his wrists where his cuffs used to be. When he is finished, she places kisses to the palms of his hands. “Ezio, I am proud of you. You did the right thing, like you usually do.”

He is looking at her, half-hopeful, half-afraid. He takes her hands in his and interlaces their fingers. “Sofia,” he begins, “I know I have done many things in my life that people would not understand, or would find me a monster because of them, and that I am almost twenty years your senior -”

“Only fifteen, actually,” she interjects.

He frowns at her. “Regardless, I have only the rest of this one life, and I would like to spend it with you, if you want.”

Her smile is slow, a warm feeling in her chest that blooms into the sun from her head to her toes. “You think after everything you could just get rid of me? Ezio Auditore, even if you tried to escape, I would chase after you. I love you.”

His answering smile is like nothing she’s ever seen before. It’s soft and feels as if not only the sun has finally come out from behind the clouds, but also like there are dozens of rainbows in the sky. He looks like a different man, younger and less weary. “Truly?” he asks.

“Truly,” she answers.

He all but pounces on her, pushing her back into the mattress with a determined look in his eye, kneeling above her before moving his lips to hers. They have shared many kisses in the past two months, but this is one of the most intense Sofia has ever experienced. He is capturing her lips again and again, nipping at them and soothing them with his tongue. She flicks out her tongue to brush his, and he responds in kind.

She pulls his lower lip in between hers and drags her teeth over it, slowly. He growls, low in his throat, hands moving up from where they were gripping her hips to lazily trace up her sides. She shivers and breaks away from the kiss to breathe.

He brushes his mouth to the column of her throat, scraping both his teeth and his beard over the sensitive skin there. She clutches at his shoulders as he bites the spot where her shoulders meet her neck, moaning his name. When he smooths the same spot with his tongue, she lifts her hips up into his.

He tugs on her earlobe with his teeth. “How are you feeling?” he asks, his voice low and gravelly.

“ _ Cosa _ ?” she asks, her mind hazy with pleasure.

A small chuckle escapes him, his breath hitting her ear, making her shiver again. “How are you feeling, my love? I want to know if your ribs and shoulder are doing okay.” He pulls back a little to meet her eyes as he says this, moving his arms so he is resting on his elbows .

She blinks hard once or twice before rolling her eyes. “Your concern is appreciated,” she tells him, “but unnecessary.” With that, she locks her arms around his neck to tug him back down for another bruising kiss.

He is still smiling as they kiss, and it causes her to smile, too, though admittedly it makes the kissing harder to do. He shifts them so she is sitting up, and moves his hands so they are tracing patterns under her shirt on her stomach. This causes her to shiver again, and she breaks the kiss to pull the offending garment off over her head. She may throw it with too much force, because it definitely flies across the room, but she can’t be too bothered to care at the moment.

His eyes are wide and appreciative as he gazes at her almost-naked torso. She suddenly feels self-conscious. “It is almost as if you have never seen breasts before,” she tries to joke as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“None like yours,” he answers, and there is something truthful to it. He takes her wrists in his hands and slowly drags her arms away from her body, lowering her form to the mattress again with his weight as he slowly descends towards her chest.

She had somewhat expected him to go for her breasts first, but he surprises her by mapping out all her scars first, starting by pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She doesn’t have many, but they are there all the same. Some from surgeries, some from scuffles she has found herself in over the years. He especially lavishes the golden color of the ever-fading bruise on her side, where her ribs had cracked under the pressure of Ahmet’s feet all those months ago.

Her hands clench into fists because his are still restraining them, and she wants to grab onto something as a familiar but long-forgotten heat starts pooling low in her belly. After what seems like an eternity, he presses wet kisses to her chest, right above her bra.

She squirms as he makes his way back up to her shoulders, nosing down her bra straps until her bra is loose enough for him to tug down with his teeth. He presses more kisses to them.

“You could use your hands you -,” she begins to say, but breaks off with a moan as he finally takes one of her pale nipples into his mouth, almost lazily flicking it with his tongue. She can almost feel how damp her underwear is getting through her pants.

He scrapes his teeth over the tip of her breast before blowing on the spot lightly. She moans again, and he smirks at her. “I think I like seeing you restrained.”

She shivers once again as he begins the same treatment to her other breast. She is panting, and would be embarrassed at how aroused he has made her if it didn’t feel so damn good. Her back arches off the bed as he bites at the top of her left breast, sucking hard until she’s sure there will be a mark the next day.

He then trails his lips softly down the expanse of her stomach, nipping lightly at the skin above the button on her jeans. She is certainly squirming now, trying to press her thighs together to create the friction she so desperately needs. His laugh ghosts over her stomach and she whimpers. “You’re going to have to let me go if you want to get further than this, you know.”

He hums softly before releasing her hands, trailing his fingertips down her arms, ribs, before he’s deftly unbuttoning her pants. She tries to reach down to help him, but he brushes her hands away. “Sofia, let me do this for you, please.”

His voice is husky and low and the only thing she can do is drop back into the pillows with a groan. He slides the pants down smoothly, sending them, and her underwear flying across the room to join her shirt. He kisses her ankles, knees, and the insides of her thighs before looking up at where she needs him most. “Ezio, please,” she groans, fisting her hands in the sheets.

He smirks up at her face before returning his gaze to the apex of her thighs. “I am trying to decide what to do, whether I should make you come first with my fingers, or my mouth,” he says, almost conversationally, though he is still betrayed by the tone of his voice. She whimpers at that, and tries to shift her thighs closer together again. He nudges them apart with his shoulders, before draping her right leg over his left shoulder. “Mouth, I think,” he murmurs, before nosing her clit and licking a stripe from her vagina upwards.

Her toes curl and she moans. He licks like that twice, three times, before lapping at her, making the most obscene sounds. Her hips buck up, and he uses an arm to press her hips more firmly into the mattress. He sucks a kiss to her clit and she throws her arms over her face, trying to restrain herself from sobbing or screaming, she can’t tell.

“I want to hear you,” he says, roughly, and that’s all it takes for her to start crying his name out. He responds to it eagerly, swirling his tongue around in a variety of patterns as she climbs higher and higher towards a peak she hasn’t reached in some time.

Three more flicks of his tongue against her clit has her sobbing, seeing stars and possibly blacking out for a little bit. She now understands why they call the orgasm ‘the little death’, because she does feel like she’s quite possibly died and gone to heaven. After she recovers, she looks down to see Ezio grinning up at her. “Was that good for you?”

She manages to roll her eyes at him. “ _ Che palle _ .”

She makes a move to drag him towards her face, but his grin just grows, and he slips a finger into her. He doesn’t move it, however. “Come again?” he asks.

“ _ Vaffanc- _ ” she begins to curse, stopping mid-word when he adds another finger unexpectedly. “ _ Cristo _ .”

He starts pumping his fingers, crooking them in such a way that has her seeing stars. He presses a kiss to the curls above her clit. “Sofia, you are without a doubt the most beautiful, gorgeous woman I have ever seen.” He moves his mouth to her clit, sucking on it for a moment before speaking again. “And to have you so wet for me? It’s bliss.”

His fingers curl upwards, causing her hips buck against his hand, and he presses his thumb against her clit, hard, until she topples over the edge again, the orgasm blindsiding her. When she comes back down, she is hyper aware of her sweaty hair sticking to her neck, the cramps in her fingers from where she was gripping the sheets tightly, and Ezio pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs, his beard scratching her in the most delicious way.

“Ezio,” she breathes, “come here.” 

With a grin on his face, he does, and she fists a hand in his hair when he’s close enough, dragging his lips to hers. The kiss isn’t hard or bruising, but a slow burn that has her trying to press every inch of her body against his.

One of his hands drifts towards her hip, squeezing her hip. “You drive me crazy.”

“And yet, you are still dressed,” she points out, shifting up so she can start unbuttoning his shirt.

They make quick work of it together, and soon she is pushing it off of his shoulders, marveling at the sight of his toned chest, fingers drifting to map him out underneath her hands.

“Like what you see?” he asks, trying to be smug but shivering as she scrapes her nails against his abs lightly. He leans forward and brushes a kiss to her neck.

“You have no idea,” she answers honestly, hands moving to his belt buckle. She manages to get it undone as his lips drift towards her shoulder again, and has to push at him to get his pants off entirely.

He stands up, pushing his underwear to the floor so he is completely naked, looking at her with a hunger in his eyes she’s sure she’s mirroring. He moves closer, almost stalking her like a hunter stalks his prey, before his eyes widen. “ _ Cazzo _ .”

Frowning, she pushes herself up on her elbows. “What?”

Looking embarrassed, he tells her, “We don’t have any condoms.”

She grins, reaching for him. “I have the implant, and I trust you.”

Relief washes over his face, and it isn’t long before he’s back to hovering over her, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that takes her breath away. She runs her hands up his chest again, not quite believing that someone like him could ever want her as much as he seems to. Finally, she manages to get him on his back as she swings her hips over his, grinning down at him.

He laughs. “I should have known you’d want to be on top.”

She hums, raking her nails down his chest. “It’s a good view.”

“Not as good as mine.” His eyes go dark as his hands cup her breasts reverently, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

She tips her head back as she grinds down on his erection, gasping as he slides against her wet folds. Something like a growl escapes his throat as he bucks his hips into hers, hands sliding down to her hips to grip them.

She quickly lines them up before sliding down on him, taking him slowly but surely until he’s completely inside her. She gasps at the sensation, rocking slowly as she gets used to the feeling. His eyes are intense on hers as he helps her find a rhythm that has her mind go blank with pleasure, moaning his name helplessly.

Her ability to keep up the pace falters the closer she gets to the edge, leaving room for Ezio to flip her on to her back, hips pounding into hers as he chases his own release. Her fingers find her clit, helping her tip over the edge just before he collapses on top of her, pulsing inside of her with a groan.

She has never felt this good, she thinks, sated and boneless, drifting in and out of consciousness as his weight makes her feel safe with the way he’s pressing her into the mattress. Eventually, he moves off of her with a groan, flopping beside her as he pulls her to his chest. She goes with a whimper, clutching at his arms. “Why did you move?”

He snorts and turns his head to press a kiss to her temple. “I was going to crush you.”

“Yes, but what a way to die,” she says with a smile.

“I prefer you alive, my love.”

She hums. “I suppose that’s acceptable, if you stay alive, too.”

“I will do my best,” he promises. “Anything for you.”

The warm feeling in her chest carries her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> More foreign languages!
> 
> Marhaba = Greetings! (Arabic)
> 
> Ahlan wa sahlan = Welcome (Arabic)
> 
> Pensare bene = Quick thinking (Italian)
> 
> Testarda = Stubborn (Italian)
> 
> Shukran kabeeran = Big thanks (Arabic)
> 
> Cosa = What (Italian)
> 
> Che palle = What balls/How arrogant (Italian)
> 
> Cazzo = Fuck (Italian)
> 
> Cristo = Christ (Italian)


End file.
